Talk:Minato Namikaze/Archive 1
A Couple factual notes First of all, I don't know if it is ever stated somewhare late in the manga / anime that Kushina Uzumaki was Minato's wife, I do know as a fact that it was stated she and him had Naruto as a child. but never that they were enggaged, I know this from sources other then the manga itself, but thats becuase I don't know japanese. and if the were married one of them would of gained the others family name,Tales-of-a-fan 21:50, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Can anyone explain the valid reason for this repeated edit? I asked the editor his reasons for removing it, but he hasn't responded and has continued to engage in removing it without reason. I'm opposed to strait removal of good faith additions to an article without explanation when asked. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 10, 2007 @ 01:41 (UTC) Gamabunta Why is it stated that Minato was the only one who could fully control Gamabunta? We see the two of them at the beginning of the series fighting the demon fox but that's it; also, it can just as easily be assumed that no one can fully control Gamabunta but he does fight with his summoner when the situation is appropriate (i.e. with Minato against the demon fox or with Jiraiya against Manda). There's just too little information to make this kind of assumption. Rajrajmarley 00:54, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Because Jiraiya said he couldn't control Gamabunta, and Gamabunta said himself, only the Fourth was able to get on top of his head (Apparently a sign of dominance. /shrug I don't know)--TheUltimate3 09:57, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but that's what I'm saying. Gamabunta said that last person who stood on his head was the Fourth (this was in reference to the fact that he had accepted that Naruto was indeed the one who had summoned him). But to say that Minato was the only one who could completely control him is still way out there. Jiraiya did say that he couldn't completely control Gamabunta but what I'm saying is that it's more likely that no one is able to completely control him but he does fight with his summoner when the situation is appropriate. Rajrajmarley 18:19, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Shadow clone When was Minato seen using the Shadow clone jutsu? Jacce 06:34, 5 October 2008 (UTC) He knows it because he graduated the leaf academy and would needed to know howw to use it to graduate. :No, the student must know Clone Technique and by the way, we don't list academy jutsu. Jacce 07:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) in kakashi gaiden when he was scouting for the first rock ninja 239 15 one with group one ahead and it look like rin first time seeing flying thunder god jutsu was later :are you sure you diden't se his flying thunder god jutsu. Which chapter and page? Jacce 20:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) minato's kunai what does minato's kunai look like,and in which episode was it shown? :It has never been seen in the anime, just in the manga. First time it was seen was in Chapter 239 page 8 and "seen used" in chapter 244 page 15. Jacce 06:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) It was also shown in Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 Minato's kunai has three points instead of just one. Hold On Minato was not the youngest shinobi to be Hokage in history Sandaime was like twelve as shown in a flashback Minato may not have been the youngest shinobi to be raised to kage level, but he was the youngest hokage. The animeman :Says who? We have no idea how old the Shodai, Nidaime, or Sandaime were when they became Hokage. --ShounenSuki 13:16, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Actually we can see the Shodai back when he and Madara founded the village. He seemed older then Minato and had to of been Hogake for a few years, meaning his brother the Nidaime was probably older then Minato too. The Sandaime im not sure of but we can see flashbacks of when he trained the Sanin(before he became Hokage) and he seemed around 30+ but we cant tell... Minato can use shadow clone technique Just because we haven't seen him use it, it is a fact that he has to be able to use it because he graduated from the academy and needed to know how to use it to graduate. :No, the student must know Clone Technique and by the way, we don't list academy jutsu. Jacce 07:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I guest it would be wrong to assume that minato knew senjutsu. :Absolutely. Jacce 06:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Arashi Kazama?!!!!!!!! Okay, maybe its just me, but i have noticed a lot of people calling him Arashi Kazama, but thats not his name! I should know, i'm naruto's biggest fan, and i hate that name! Where did this name come from? please tell me. Before his name was relieved fans called him that,because Arashi means Storm. gohanRULEZ 04:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) uzumaki arashi in chapter 92 page 19.... there is a name>>>>>>>uzumaki arashi.... who is he????? and please tell me the other name in the list of contract with the toad :We are not sure who they are and Uzumaki Arashi was just a name that the maker put. Maybe one of these days he will tell us or it something the fans with to come up with. Like for the fanfic or something. And for the other names might be people he knows and just wrote it down. And that is just my thought. Oh and next time sign your user name on here when you do a discussion page. Hopemon 18:37, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::From what I remember Kishi has said its actualy Nonsence via perspective, but when we get a head on view of the scroll (When Fukasaku shows it) It reads all three summoners names 18:24, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::it could be uzumaki arashi is yondaime--Stevenji 11:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::No. No he's not--Inferuno Ryuu 16:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::but i think uzumaki arashi is yondaime.The first one is from the Volume 11, Chapter 92, Page 18 of the manga, and the second displays the contract from both from the manga and the anime, with the names outlined, color-coded, and translated. Assuming the translations are correct, we can see the name Arashi Uzumaki next to Naruto's name.--Stevenji (talk) 09:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll end this discussion right here and now. There has never, never, been any mention of an "Uzumaki Arashi" in the entire manga or anime. It was a mistranslation of illegible scribbles. Pure fancruft. ::::::Even since before we ever saw the Toad Scroll for the first time, people had theorising about the name of the Fourth Hokage. Uzumaki Arashi was the most popular theory. When the Toad Scroll appeared, someone took that name and used it as the "translation" for the illegible name in the Fourth Hokage's signature spot. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Flying Thunder God Jutsu So when someone throws one of his three bladed kunai he teleports to wherever the kunai lands. By JohnnyB317 When one of the kunai get thrown, he dose, but there chakra on the formula that will let him know. You must touch the formula on the kunai. But if soneone throws one without touching formula, Minato don't get teleaport at all. You must touch the formula first for his to be where the kunai is. And yes he does go where it lands. Hopemon 18:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Why everytime i put up a picture of when minato and kushina approved of the name Naruto from one of jiraiyas books, it keeps getting deleted. I find it very important because it was a defining moment in the series and it should be in his page. ? Has anyone seen the 439 spilers?--Inferuno Ryuu 22:39, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, but I think generally the policy here is not to add info until the chapter is released in English. HopeHime4 22:47, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I know. I only saw about three pages. Though it is very, very surprising. Something annoys me though. For some reason, I think Kishimoto in really later chapters (like the next time Sasuke and Naruto meet) that he will make Naruto lose.--Inferuno Ryuu 22:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) We should have a Spoiler page like Bleach.wikia has.Shock Dragoon :I personally wouldn't like that because it would need a lot more moderation then the rest of the Wikia. Spolier Pages are usually recerved for Forums though. *shrugs* ~_~ SuperN 23:15, 11 March 2009 (UTC) yep... 439 Spoiler really make me confused.... * * Why did Yondaime suddenly appeared? * * IS MINATO STILL ALIVE or IS HE JUST TRAPPED IN A JUTSU?? * * Both the 4th Hokage and Naruto are trapped in the Kyuubi's Chakra - what do you think is going on??--Stevenji 03:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Trapped his soul in Naruto's body, most likely as a failsafe to protect his son should the Nine-Tails take over completely. :He never done that... He made the seal so if Naruto went past eight-tails he would appear to stop him.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Cool Tamer Boy, please delete that bit of speculation you wrote.--Inferuno Ryuu 14:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) so if yondaime trapped in naruto's mind,he will know what happen to naruto.... and i think yondaime knew jiraiya has passed away????--Stevenji 11:49, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Has anyone seen the 440 spoilers???????? what do you think ??????? gerotora surprised about yondaime..... and how minato know painis being used by tobi?????--Stevenji 11:56, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Dead Demon Consuming Seal The Dead Demon Consuming Seal was created by the Yondaime Hokage.Please mention it in this page,whoever is able to edit it,i.e. whoever has created it. :Do you have proof to back this? Cause I don't remember it anywhere.--TheUltimate3 19:07, 17 March 2009 (UTC) the 3th hokage did say it in his fight with 1th and 2th .. --UchihaGlenn 20:29, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :No he didn't. The Third Hokage says nothing about who created that technique. The databooks say nothing about it either, but they do imply that at least the Four Symbols Seal wasn't created by the Fourth Hokage. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) At the end of episode 72,the third hokage does mention that Minato had told him about the technique that the shinagami can be seen when the technique is used.If the Yondaime hadn't himself created the technique,how else would he know? :That only says that Minato knew how to use the technique, not that he made it. Jacce 16:00, 23 March 2009 (UTC) The Technique was already in the Sealing Scroll which Naruto was told by Mizuki to steal. And it is known that the scroll belonged to Hashirama the First Hokage. Minato could not have invented the technique. It is not even known if Shodai invented it. Not that that prove a lot, since things can be added to scrolls like that one. Unless it was stated that it was somewhere nowhere near the end of the scroll. Hakinu talk | 21:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I think it has been a mixup here, cause I only recall the Shadow Clone Technique beeing mentioned in that scroll, and this discussion is about Dead Demon Consuming Seal. Jacce | Talk 06:01, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :yes and no, the scroll is for all the forbidden techniques of the hidden leaf(and thus can be added to by each new hokage), and it is only speculated that the technique used by the 4th was the dead demon consuming seal(as it never shows the demon in the hole 3 seconds seen of the fight) Fawcettp (talk) 09:42, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually u'r wrong..the technique the 4th used WAS the dead deamon consuming seal..its not speculation..it was stated by the third, and orochimaru...the 3rd saying.."the technique of the hero od the village" and orochimaru saying "so this was the technique used to seal the 9 tails"..AlienGamer | Talk 10:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) The vision of Minato Please include notable events that minato might have seen from inside naruto. Gaiden what is yondaime gaiden???????????? :There's no such thing as Yondaime Gaiden, it's a fanfic Princezzhinata (talk) 02:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::i think yondaime gaiden is not such as fanfic... because masashi kishimoto ever talked about yondaime gaiden in his interview--Stevenji (talk) 09:55, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::The only official gaiden I have heard about is the Kakashi gaiden. But remember that this is where we meet Yondaime for the first time as a talking, moving character. Therefore this gaiden could be what you're talking about. Hakinu talk | 11:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, there's a pretty famous fan manga called the Yondaime Gaiden, created by a deviantART member called Kunoichi-san. I think this might be what the original poster was referring to. I do recall Kishimoto saying something in an interview about a Yondaime Gaiden, but he was talking about what side stories he would like to make if he could. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) PLease stop. PLease stop deleting * (To Naruto, Kyuubi) "You know saying that your gonna kill doesn't make me want to come any more. Isn't that right Naruto?"Vegerot 22:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Why do you think that quote has any point being in the article? In fact the wording makes so little sense that it's most likely a really shitty job done by a scanalation group, in no way representative of an actual quote. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 31, 2009 @ 16:34 (UTC) ::The actual quote from my sources were long those lines, (not the one he posted but more akin to "Telling me your gonna kill me isn't gonna make me blah blah blah". Why it keeps getting removed however is that it is still a completely unnessesary quote. It doesn't give us insight of Minato, not some memerable phrase he said that made us go "Well damn, that was pretty cool/sad". It was just Minato saying lets get out of here. Thats it.--TheUltimate3 23:26, 31 March 2009 (UTC) But it was 1 of those "Well damn, that was pretty cool/sad" things when he says isn't that right Naruto? And then Naruto finds out who his dad is. Could it be possible: Could it be possible that his age is somewhere around: 25 - 40 :Speculation. If it's not cited, it doesn't go in the infobox, end of story. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 22, 2009 @ 16:42 (UTC) Kay. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 16:16, 23 April 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Uh.. He hasn't spoken in the anime yet,has he? gohanRULEZ (talk) 06:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :no only in the manga (when in narutos mind) Fawcettp (talk) 06:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC) (talk) 19:44, 25 July 2009 (UTC)I think Minato might talk in the upcoming Kakashi Gaiden animated episodes since he was seen fighting in the preview (talk) (talk) 00:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC)Hey!I was right.Minato is going to finally talk in the Kakashi gaiden.Alright! (talk) 00:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Teachings of former hokage Kakashi mentions the teachings of the former hokage after his first battle with zabuza, while he is recovering, its something like "To abandon your duty is not courageous. Below the courageous, there is nothing." could some1 get the real translation and add it to his Minato's quotes? (talk) 18:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Could you be more specific about when the line comes up? He recovers for a while... ''~SnapperT '' 21:09, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Chapter 21, Page 19 (talk) 21:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::: . :::I'm assuming you're referring to this quote (as said in the Japanese manga). According to Kakashi, this was from the . He doesn't specifically say it was the Fourth Hokage, though. He could have been talking about any of the other Hokage, except for the Third. In fact, he could even be talking about all of them together. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:07, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::So maybe instead of adding it to this page, add it to Hokage Page? (talk) 22:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Probably not in a Quotes section. Maybe a Philosophy section since most of the Hokage have had similar concepts about leadership. ''~SnapperT '' 03:49, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::That might also be a good place to say something about the Will of Fire. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:38, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I think the quote actually belongs here. Not only was Minatio the previous Hokage but he was also Kkakashi's teacher, it's more than likely that it's one of the phrases Minato used to train them, like Kakashis constant "A Ninja Must See Through Deception". Also from how it's spelt it says previous "Hokage's" not "Hokages" implying that it was the last hokage's not all of them age considering Naruto's age, the fact that Minato became Jiraiya's student when he was ten, and how old Jiraiya was at the time of Minato's graduation, it is most likely Minato died in his early thirties, but we don't exactly know when Jiraiya became Minato's sensei, so if we know when he did, we could figure out how old he actually was when he died. Vik0z0z (talk) 15:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :From what I have heard, he gratuated at the age of ten, but since this will be considerd speculating, we won't be abel to ad it. Jacce | Talk 15:39, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, considering the average age of fatherhood in the Naruto world and the fact that Minato was younger when he became Hokage than Kakashi is now, he must have been in his mid- to late twenties. However, as Jacce said, this is all speculation. It has no place here. ::By the way, Minato graduated the Academy when he was ten. We don't know how old he was when he became Jiraiya's student and even if he did, we don't know how old Jiraiya was when he became Minato's teacher. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:06, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Appearance Minato suppose to appear when orochimaru figh third hokage but his coofin appear and then the technique orcohi use didn't make it so should we write abt it on the page Xxraihaxx :Since he diden't appear and we are not sure who was in that coffin, there is no point in adding it. And sign your comments with ~~~~. Jacce | Talk 09:08, 22 June 2009 (UTC) but the coffin write fourth on it like first and second coffinXxraihaxx :Only in the anime. Jacce | Talk 10:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I remember a video stating what he are talking about. Oh Jacce it was in the manga also; about the Kanji being on his coffin. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 10:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 :::Was that meant as a sarcasm? The link does not lead to any video, and homemade YouTube videos aren't the best source of info. Jacce | Talk 11:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Even if he was supposed to show up, he never did. Since he was never actually revived, and didn't take any part in that fight I don't see how it's any way relevant to this article. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jun 22, 2009 @ 16:18 (UTC) :i think it bares some relevance as you can see the horror in the thirds face and the need he had to stop the third coffin rising showing how much the third truly feared facing of with the Fourth--Yondaime1987 (talk) 14:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Or maybe he had the common sense to know that he had to stop as many as possible, and since 2 had allready come out, he needed to atleast stop the 3rd one...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 15:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Maybe thats part of it but you can see by how desperatly he trys to keep the third coffin down that he's putting more than normal effort into keeping the Fourth out of it. It's a shame Masashi Kishimoto doesn't edit these discussions it would make things alot easier --Yondaime1987 (talk) 15:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Chakra Has it been relieved what Chakra Minato possesses? His use of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu suggests Lightning but logic would suggest wind due to him being Narutos father *Flying Thunder God has nothing to do with lightning natured chakra, it has to do with the nature of the technique, the kunais he throws contains a special formula that acts like a marker, essentially working like a lightning rod. And just because Natuto is wind natured, it doesn't mean his parents have to be. The Uchiha are naturally fire natured, but Sasuke is lightning natured. Omnibender - Talk - 00:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) *but Sasuke still is fire natured though he has a secondary lightning nature, so still it seems likely that he would be wind Natured. But i was asking if it has been made official yet as i know the moderators for this site don't like speculation--Yondaime1987 (talk) 00:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC) **Sasuke's main nature is lightning, Kakashi taught him Chidori because of that, he stated "he's the same as me", the reason Sasuke can use fire jutsu is because that's what he was taught by his father. When Kakashi taught him during the month break in the Chunin exams, he used the same chakra paper he used with Naruto on Sasuke, Sasuke's main is lightning, fire is secondary. Omnibender - Talk - 00:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Seiyuu Someone please add Minato's seiyuu to his infobox please